The Mysterious Box of Dorian Grey
by Atrusa Solaris
Summary: Accompaniment to Creeper. Mina stole one of Dorian's boxes after killing him. Now, they're about to find out what's in it...The question is: Can they handle it? Oneshot.


Plot outline: Accompaniment one shot to Creeper

Plot outline: Accompaniment one shot to Creeper. Mina found a box after she killed Mr. Dorian Grey. What is in the box? We are about to find out. Just a bit of inspiration after cleaning out my grandma's basement.

Disclaimer: I do not own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Or any of these horrid titles.

The Mysterious Box of Dorian Grey.

* * *

Mina Harker sat back in her chair, staring at it. It being a heavy box, sitting on the bed. She had nicked it after killing Dorian, figuring that they might be able it sell whatever was in it should the need arise while traveling. She hadn't had time to open it after Allen Quatermain's funeral. There was much too much going about. They were heading back to Africa, after hearing reports from the village that Mr. Quatermain had risen again, courtesy of a witch doctor.

Mrs. Harker narrowed her eyes. The box was tormenting her. She really anxious to see what was inside. But alas, it was locked. She would need a member of the crew to get at it to break it open. She sighed and picked it up, grunting at the weight. She opened the door to the cabin and put it down on the floor and proceeded to slide it with her foot to the main dining room.

"Need help, Mrs. Harker?" Agent Tom Sawyer jumped up and eagerly lifted the box before Mina could protest while Nemo began getting up. "Christ! What's in here? Bricks?" Tom grunted as he staggered to the table and slammed it down on the table.

"What you got then?" a black jacket floating midair questioned as it swished in.

"A box of Dorian's. We're going to open it." Mina answered Rodney Skinner, the invisible gentlemen thief.

Skinner began applying greasepaint to his face. "Shall I go get Jekyll then?" He took off without an answer.

Skinner hoped that Jekyll would at least say something to him today. After that comment about the Dr. Henry Jekyll needing a girlfriend, the doctor had been quite curt and icy towards him.

"_C'mon Henry_." Hyde had started again. "_You know you want it_."

"Will you shut up already? I've said no all day and I'll say it again. NO!" Jekyll argued in front of a mirror that showed not him, but a rather brutish beast that could be considered a man. Jekyll then turned around and kicked the box of serum far underneath the bed, where it was not easily accessible. Hyde scowled and sent a wave of nausea throughout Jekyll's body in return.

Someone pounded on the door. "Oi! Henry! Mina says come into the dining room. She's got something of Grey's we're going to open. Tell Hyde to shut up and c'mon!" Skinner voice came from the other side.

Henry staggered to the door and opened it. "I'd rather not."

"Fine by me. Stay in here and argue with yourself all day. Whatever floats your boat, mate." Skinner shrugged and began walking off. Dr. Jekyll paused and mulled over that last comment. He then left the room, locking the door behind him. "Thought so." Skinner smirked to himself.

Nemo's men had already begun picking away at the lock by the time Jekyll and Skinner got to the dining room. Skinner took a closer look at the box. He recognized that box. It took and immense amount of self control to not give anything away. "What's up with you, Skinner?" Tom asked, turning his blue eyes to the thief.

"It's nothing." Skinner replied, trying to keep a straight face. Tom shrugged and returned his attention to the box.

'_You know the invisible bugger is right. You do need a girl Harry. Unless you're…you know_.' Hyde smirked.

'No, I'm not and like I'd trust you around women. Will you shut the bloody hell up already?'

'_No. You let me out around Her_.'

'Well, she's an immortal. That's different.'

'_No it isn't_.'

'SHUT UP!' Nemo eyed Henry, who was obviously carrying a mental conversation based on how he was staring off into space and looking quite agitated. The Captain did not need Hyde running amok on his ship. He prayed to the gods that Henry had started gaining some sort of control over the beast.

"So, What is the point of this?" Henry asked skeptically.

"Well, I had taken it after killing Dorian. I thought we might have a need for whatever is in it in the future. Sell it for money, burn it." Mina explained. Patel finally delivered the last hit with a chisel and the lock fell off with a loud clank.

Tom eagerly rushed over and opened it. "What the hell?" He held up a book. "Throes of a midsummer night's passion?" He looked quite disgusted. "My Aunt Polly reads these things!" Skinner was doubled over uncontrollably laughing.

Tom continued pulling out books and reading out titles, his face becoming more and more priceless with each one. "Sioux Slave. Passion's wild and fire. Outlaw's Caress. Rapture's Rainbow. Rebel's Tender Caress. Ok! I am not even going to finish this!" Tom threw down the book, utterly disgusted and scarred for life. Everyone else had joined Skinner in either snickering or full on laughing. Even Nemo was chuckling.

"Wait, Wait. There's more." Skinner stumbled over giggling. "Lone state's Love song. What the…?" He moved the smut book underneath to find the other thing he had remembered. "King Solomon's Mines. Bloody hell, that's one of the books about Allen." Acting as if he didn't already know about Dorian secretly reading about the Adventures of Allen Quatermain.

The group fell into a bit of awkward silence, Tom just walking away moaning with his hands over his face, having felt that he went through enough mental scarring for the day and didn't need to stick around listening to Skinner's commentary that would no doubt, worsen it. Jekyll started giggling again with Patel and soon the entire group was laughing again.

In the end, Skinner was right. They all had been in need of a good laugh. The only thing going through the thief's mind as the neared the coast was 'Wait till Allen gets wind of this…' and giggling uncontrollably once more.

* * *

You know the sad thing? These are all actual book titles I found in my grandmother's basement in inspiration for writing this. Reviews are appreciated.

Now, that aside, I would like some feedback. Do you wish for me to continue with a series of one shots with this storyline or end it here? Your choice. Critisim accepted, no offense will be taken.

Let me know if you have any one-shot requests. I do not accept Lemons or slash though. Do not get me wrong, but I couldn't write a decent slash fic if I tried and I'd really like to try and keep it clean…


End file.
